


i knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss

by robbersxfilms



Series: peterfel week 2020: but we were something, don't you think so? [2]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, Hard to explain, Infidelity, M/M, Peterfel Week 2020, Protective, a complicated mess tbh, but like not rly bc they all low key want each other, does this even fit the theme???? idk, idk where it went or where it was supposed to go to begin with, non-spidery au, still description-heavy, this is a stream of consciousness dump, with a bit more dialogue on the side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robbersxfilms/pseuds/robbersxfilms
Summary: peterfel week day two:protectiveCharming indie model Felicia Hardy is married to Harry Osborn, well-known tech genius, businessman and heir to the Oscorp throne. But behind the scenes, she's a little more than just involved with her photographer high school boyfriend, Peter Parker.
Relationships: Felicia Hardy/Harry Osborn, Felicia Hardy/Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Felicia Hardy/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Harry Osborn
Series: peterfel week 2020: but we were something, don't you think so? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862992
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14
Collections: PeterFelicia Week 2020





	i knew you'd linger like a tattoo kiss

**Author's Note:**

> tasm2 with andrew garfield as peter, fel jones as fel and dane dehaan as harry, i modeled not just their looks but personalities as well and applied it onto their respective characters from that universe, and also not beta'd like always. this one's a little bit messy and hard to follow so strap in.

Peter Parker always knew the kind of girl Felicia was—the kind of life she wanted, the kind of future she'd been aiming for. That never really stopped him from falling for her, he supposed nothing ever did.

He recalled the first time they met, a sunny morning at a park near Midtown High. She was a senior with pretty silver hair who always got flack for dying it, and he was your average everyday high school nerd bullied to the sidelines despite all the things he could've given the world. She promised fun times and misadventures with her laughing eyes and twinkling smirk, and everything she did she did it all for herself and no one else. Gaudy bags and silver rings, rosé make-up and the most extravagant pair of white gloves—people came and judged but nothing ever changed. She liked the glitz, she liked the glam—and most importantly, she liked him.

Some nights he'd reel over her; every touch a spark of something different, every breath an air of something wonderful. Seventeen and in between sheets they'd mess around, held hands under tables during lunch time, and slow danced to Taylor Swift records on repeat. She liked to walk a thin moral line and he balanced himself well between those fearsome wants and the well-lived life his uncle always taught him.

"Where do you see yourself, lover?"

She asked him one sober night at an all-too-common high school party. They were sat on the cement stairs just in front of the kitchen backdoor. She had a tasteful little cigarette stuck between her index and middle finger – a habit she acquired from ex-boyfriend Jason with the motorcycle and daddy issues – and he blew soft puffs of air underneath the warmth of his scarf. The place smelled like booze and regrets, but nothing was more intoxicating than that sweet syrupy smell of strawberries and chocolate stuck to her hair – even if it had been wrapped up in the ugly choke of her nicotine haze. Pheromones, he thought it'd been—the way they clung to his nose and lingered mercilessly at every toss of her hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked, though he was pretty sure he knew exactly what she meant. "Like, after graduating? Or like ten years from now?"

"Your future—silly boy." She laughed like it was some kind of a secret that he couldn't quite get, and maybe it was and he'd never know. "When all of this is over, and we're on our way to becoming who we're meant to be, what do you see yourself as?"

"I don't know." He hummed, honest and thoughtful. "Maybe I'd work for one of those big-named companies all across Manhattan – Harry always says his dad is looking for smart college interns to join his team, and Stark Tower is always on the manhunt for promising young minds to mold."

"You're better than all of them, I know that much. You might even surpass either one of them soon enough." She muttered, one quick blow of indecent smoke that hurried itself deep into the fabric of his scarf. "So lover _please_ —have a little more faith in yourself."

It was quiet for awhile. So rarely did Felicia carelessly hand out compliments. She was always the kind to say something, whether it was flattery or some form of insult, it didn't really matter because they were all just the same—honest little throwaways about how she felt and what she thought. She had a tendency to lie and steal his shirts and his aunt's jewelry, but she was never one to not speak her mind. There was something different about this time around though; it was as if she'd really wanted him to know she'd thought the world of him.

"Or maybe I'd just end up a photographer at one of those dingy newspapers like **The Daily Bugle** or something."

It was a lame attempt at cutting through the tension, but it was all he had. He'd even meant it as a joke but in all honesty, he wouldn't put it past himself to just settle for something close to his hobbies. He'd offer the world all that he could, but it was rare to find tech companies that genuinely wanted to help rather than earn those big bucks and takeover, one single piece of technology at a time. Maybe someday he'd earn enough keep to build his own empire, of good and kindhearted people, the kind his aunt and uncle were. Or _had been_ , in Ben's case.

"What about you, Felicia—where do you see yourself someday?"

He coughed and brushed away the smoke that danced around him. She'd already thrown her stick to the ground and stomped on it, but still that bitter, tacky smell of dust and smoke remained.

"A model married to some rich asshole with enough gold to last me a lifetime."

She smirked and stared at him with unblinking eyes. There was something about that look that he couldn't quite comprehend – something genuine and sincere—which was never Felicia Hardy—something akin to longing and regret.

"So you're gonna trade me for one of those stuck-up business heirs, huh?"

He joked, slow and steady. She laughed, practiced and ready, as if she'd known that would be his response.

"Maybe, someday." She whispered, as she looked up at the endless blanket of stars above them. "You never know lover, I could just be passing my high school time with you."

He could tell there was some truth in there somewhere, one he was too scared to explore. He looked up at her, the way her silver hair wrestled with the breeze of winter air, the way her manicured nails gleamed silver and invited trouble. Slowly and unconsciously, he reached for her hand, held it for some slow moments. She snapped out of her trance and looked down to stare—no questions asked, just understanding—as he wrapped rough and calloused fingered around her slim little ones.

"Stay, Felicia." He said with a tone of finality, determination knitted across his brows as he locked eyes with her teal ones. "Stay with me."

"And what can _you_ offer a good looking girl like me, Peter Parker?"

He never really had an answer for that, he supposed. But she never looked like she ever needed one. Instead, she just dipped her head closer to his and gave him a quick peck on the lips. He never really liked to fight, but he'd get his knuckles bloodied for a woman like her.

High school came and went, and it turned out, she wasn't lying when she said she'd just needed him to pass her time. They both got discovered and she went on to model for a variety of different fashion campaigns, and he'd taken most of every picture with her face as the centerpiece. They made good love and art because they were at their best when they meant it—they were at their best with each other. While he used that money to pay for rent and get through college, she'd blown it all out on pretty black dresses with little sparkles and trimmed bracelets and watches. Every new piece of jewelry hooked the next guy over to her, where she'd spent most of her nights at their apartments and they'd shower her praises and all the money she thought she deserved. And when she ran dry of pretty boys to fuck, shiny toys to usurp and places to crash, she'd be at his doorstep and he'd let her in with not so much as a fuss. They'd kiss and break each other with all their hearts' desire of sex on the bed, banging against the wall, tangled hair on living room floors and the clatter of steam-filled shower doors. He'd taken naked pictures of her body and she'd let him.

Then, she got married—to Harry Osborn _of all people_.

Harry was Peter's best friend who had a little bit of an insecure streak. He had it for Peter's ex-girlfriends, from wannabe actress Mary Jane with the gaudy teeth and shiny eyes, to valedictorian Gwen Stacy with her pretty blonde hair and simple smile. And Peter always let him because a part of him knew he loved Harry more than any of the women that came into his life. Felicia might had been the exception, if only there was something more concrete to their relationship. But he knew all too well—Harry fit the bill for Felicia's well-crafted plan; he was a handsome man, the heir to the Oscorp riches, and he was a sucker for her kind of love. And most importantly, Harry met Felicia first.

Theirs was a simple love story, if you could even call it that. Before their little arrangement, before there ever was a Peter and Felicia, before they caught themselves in the webs of their own messy version of a relationship, there was Harry and Felicia. She'd met him at the bus stop, and her smile caught him. A coffee date and an internship program later, they'd slept together and never got involved again—until of course she made her moves to takeover New York's elites. Harry was always in the plan, he'd guessed and Peter was just—there.

Who was he to stop her?

On her wedding day, he stood by the sidelines and watched as she, for the first time in all he'd known her, strolled around in a white dress. It was clean and long, a perfect fit to her curves, scrawled with floral patterns, decorated with a variety of silver jewels and white long gloves. And he had on a simple t-shirt. It was all very charming, if a little gauche. The theme was extravagance to the highest decree with riches on public display, champagne carpets and flapper shimmers scattered across the wedding hall. The chairs were adorned with white sheets and golden tinsels, the lights were expensive and lit the room in warm tones. It was just like how he pictured she'd get married—somehow deep inside, he never really thought he'd be the groom anyway.

Harry was a good husband as far as he could tell. He took Felicia on dinners out, bought her pretty pearls that she'd only worn once, and he looked at her like she was the whole world. Everything she'd ever wanted he offered on a silver platter, so much more than what Peter could give. He even got her to stop smoking, _go figure_. He'd given her an executive position at his company, let her run the place the way she wanted, built her her own office space, and spilled Oscorp secrets willingly to her prying ears. She'd never told a word of it to anyone—save for Peter. Because no matter how gilded, and just, and right being with Harry was, nothing ever replaced whatever spark that burned between her and Peter.

So behind the scenes she'd find time to stroll up to his dingy apartment with the broken lights and shattered windows, and he'd set up a room specifically for the two of them. She stripped herself bare before him, the backdrop of Manhattan nights and the New York cityscape, as he took various photographs of her and her naked skin. Some shoots would last all night, others were quick snaps that ended before they could even say hello. Sometimes he'd offer her coffee and she'd take it as she slipped back on her typical black tank and tight pants. Sometimes they'd kiss and rolled on his hardwood floor, hands desperate to hold the other close. Sometimes she'd call Harry just after they finished, and she'd tell him about the next modeling campaign she'd been working on with Peter.

Harry wasn't daft. He knew what was happening behind the scenes. And he didn't care. As long as she wore that silver necklace around her neck, it didn't matter how many nights she spent lying in Peter's bed, how many hickeys she came home with that were never there the last they saw each other. She playfully dangled her love in front of both of them, but at the end of the day, Peter was just a passing thought and she was his to keep.

There was something forgivable about Peter Benjamin Parker. Maybe it was his smile, soft and inviting, playful and endearing, or the way he'd held out his hand every time Harry fell. Maybe it was their never ending rivalry, of ex girlfriends and school books, of his father's approval and ingenious inventions. Or maybe, it was because he was just it—he was Peter Benjamin Parker and that never really needed an explanation in itself.

On the nights she'd ask him to join them, he'd quietly pushed those touch-starved feelings of want down his throat, and politely declined. He choked on his own denial and misery, but always thought it best to keep that secret brushed under the carpet, never to be unraveled. He'd rather live in false ignorance than confront who they were and what they'd really been.

"He misses you, Harry."

Her parting words stung, only just a little bit, before he drowned them in work and and booze, and desperation to please his father.

"We can't keep doing this."

Peter affirmed one same night to Felicia. They sat both naked, feelings bare, and backs touching the other. The only light had been the cold glow of the city life, and his bed creaked with every word they breathed.

"I can't keep doing this to him."

"You don't know what he wants, lover."

"But I do."

He really didn't, but he liked to think so anyway.

"Do you think he'd be happy, knowing what you're about to do?"

"No."

But he did it anyway.

Peter and Felicia broke up one rainy afternoon. Pathetic fallacy, some people would call it. Peter on the other hand just thought it was just the world's way of mocking him. That morning they spent the most of what they could with every little bit of time they had left. And when all was said and done, she left without a trace as he snored the rest of the day away. Until of course, that hasty and loud knock came to disrupt his sleep. Bleary and weathered down, he put on some pants before he trudged through the mess of his apartment floor to open the door. There he was met with a solid punch to the lip that bled its way to his cheek.

"Why?" Harry asked him, knuckles hot and red as he stumbled to the floor, eyes wide and teary. "She left."

On a sunny train ride out of the city, Felicia sat happy and steady with her black sundress, silver sandals and black floppy hat. Not a single trace of jewelry or accessory in sight. Beside her sat a bag filled with photographs of two unnamed boys, and her dignity in the pocket.

Theirs was a love she'd protect forever if she could, a happiness better spent without her.

**Author's Note:**

> this one pulls inspiration from a variety of taylor swift songs such as _the last great american dynasty_ , _exile_ and _the lucky one_ , but also has hints to some of my previous work, mainly the _assailed by a temporary romance_ series but you don't need to read that to enjoy this :) so, i'm not rly planning on writing anything for day 4 and i'm still unsure about day 3, that's y i'm posting this one today, sorry about the late post! i'm not an artist so i'll probably post sims 4 cas outfits for peterfel in each fic up on my tumblr, i'm not 100% sure about that yet so let me know if you'd be interested :)


End file.
